kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JFHavoc
k thats someone elses, i just happend to revive it with a comment. but i would be interested in learning how to make a talk bubble.--Foutlet 00:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Reply to "need some help?" Yes, yes I do need help making a talk bubble...speech bubble...whatever. It's seems so cool how other people do it and I feel so dumb just typing down like a lame fool eho can never get a date - perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll be waiting... MORE replies to "need some help?" A character, eh? Well, if'n I were to choose a character I guess it'd be King Mickey. Regular outfit, or Organization coat, doesn't matter to me. I suppose I'd like him to say... um... I got nothing. WAIT! Just got an idea: He'll say "If light and darkness are eternal, Square Enix and Disney should be too." Cool, isn't it? That's about it, so happy Thanksgiving. :) I should probably help my mom with the turkey... EVEN MORE REPLIES TO "need some help?" Gee thanks, it looks great. I.. I don't know what to say. I'm dumbfounded. I'm - as the kids say - "flabbergasted". You know, I don't even know if kids say that anymore... seems somewhat old. But anyways, like I said thanks. Thanks. Thanks. I can't stop stop typing thanks. Someone help! Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Aaaaah!!! Thanks. Thanks. Thanks... :) Thanks, thanks, thanks... My, thanks, user, thanks, page, thanks, if anyone, thanks, should need it. P.S. Everything, thanks, above (except the "k" thing),thanks, was made by J.Severe, thanks. If you wanna talk, thanks, to me to see if that's true, thanks, just call me up, thanks, on my user talk page, thanks. WHY CAN'T I STOP TYPING!!! Will The Replies to "need some help?" Ever End?! Good news, I was able to stop typing thanks. Anyway, I received the previous message you sent me and I'm typing a reply to it, which you are currently reading. Colors, eh? Well, I'm good with the current colors I have now, thank you very much. Oh no, I've started typing thanks again! Anyway, now for the emotions. I'd like him to have his mouth opened wide, in a happy way, like this :D Yep. Then after that, I'll be really happy with it and then you can take it out of the Beta stage, whatever that is. So.. uh, that's about it. Thanks for all your help on the talk bubble and I'll be waiting for your tutorial on how to use said talk bubble. Hello folks. The "J" man is back! And this time, he's got his own user page! [talk:J.Severe|Well folks, it's the day after Thanksgiving. I say we should call it the Thanksgiving Aftermath and make that a national holiday. What? Do you have a problem with that? Find then, talk to me and we'll settle this like men! Oh wait, this already is a holiday [Black Friday. ):< There goes my idea.]] "need some help?" ENDS! Thanks, I appreciate the help. Kingdom Hearts Wiki Forums, here I come! o:) WHOO! 'Tis I, J. Se- I think I've made my point... Talk to me, ba- I've made my point with this to. Hello Hey! ...Seriously?